


Coronavirus Lannicest

by LionsEscaped



Series: Cersei x Jaime Holiday Fictions [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Andtheywerequarantined, Beautiful Golden Fools, COVID-19, COVID19, Cooking, Corona Virus - Freeform, Coronavirus, Easter, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Hoarding, Humor, Incest, Love, Quarantine, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Virus, toilet paper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsEscaped/pseuds/LionsEscaped
Summary: How would Cersei and Jaime deal with the imposed isolation and shortage of items? How would they themselves deal if one or both of them had coronavirus? Let's see!(A collection of various modern AU small ficlets centered around Cersei and Jaime during these dark times.) Please read and review :)Chapter 1: Jaime goes grocery shopping for Cersei (mostly fluff)Chapter 2: Cersei gets into a fight at the supermarket and Jaime has to bail her out (humor)Chapter 3: A Very Covid Easter Part 1 (humor)Chapter 4: A Very Covid Easter Part 2 (humor, some smut at end, spanking)Chapter 5-? Cabin Fever (teenaged Cersei and Jaime self isolating)
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Series: Cersei x Jaime Holiday Fictions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256942
Comments: 141
Kudos: 79
Collections: Fic Journal of the Plague Year





	1. Stocking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the fandom needed some Cersei/Jaime coronavirus fluff and drama. I hope all my readers are doing alright! [](https://statcounter.com/)  
> 

[](https://statcounter.com/)

Grumbling in annoyance Cersei headed to see who was ringing her doorbell. She was rather annoyed that she had to do such a lowly task. Her doorman had quit days ago, citing a need to isolate amidst fears of catching the virus. She had not yet been able to find a replacement. Her two maids had quit for similar reasons. Luckily her chef was live in, but he was busy preparing her dinner.

She looked out the small window decorating her door and saw that it was Jaime. She had been trying to reach him all day. He had better have a damned good reason for ignoring her, and it had better not be another Tyrion DUI situation like last time. Sighing, she opened the door.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all day," she stated.

"Sorry, my phone died. I was at the store."

"All day?" she asked frowning.

"I was waiting for them to restock."

"Was it crowded?"

"Of course. But I managed to get everything I needed and more."

"What if you caught the virus?" she asked worriedly.

"There aren't even any cases in our county yet. I think I'll be fine."

"Still...we should be avoiding people," she scolded.

"I was there for you. How about a thank you," he gently scolded back. It was true, Cersei's personal shopper Taena had recently quit, citing concerns for her health and a wish to avoid stores. Just as with the others Cersei had been unable to find a replacement.

"For me? All for me?" she asked.

"Well, and myself. And Tyrion. But mostly you. I think you'll be rather pleased," he stated smiling at her.

"Well, where is it? I do not see any bags with you."

"Outside. Follow."

"Outside? You could have parked in the garage!" she reminded. following him.

"I couldn't," he replied.

"Why..." she stopped herself as they walked outside. She immediately noticed the u-haul parked in front.

"That's why. It wouldn't fit in your garage," he explained.

"Wow! Well, I hope you got plenty of toilet paper."

"As much as I could. As much of everything in fact. I didn't fancy waiting in the store for items again. I also wanted to make sure you wouldn't run out of anything you want or need. I hope you have room in one of your freezers," he stated as he opened the back of the Uhaul.

"You know that I do not eat frozen food! I have a personal chef!"

"You'll need it for all the loaves of bread I got. I got you a bunch of the various fancy loaves of bread you like as people have been buying them up. It's one of the items I had to wait for them to restock. That and the toilet paper and hand sanitizers."

"I suppose I will have to give you a proper thank you than when we get inside," she replied as she glanced inside the now open Uhaul. In the back, there was toilet paper, packs stacked as high as the ceiling. There were also multiple cases of water, stacked high as the ceiling as well. Dozens upon dozens of grocery bags were in front of them.

"What exactly did you get?" she asked.

"The stores entire stock of toilet paper, hand sanitizer, and antibacterial soap. Actually not the entire stock of toilet paper, I filled two carts with as much as I could, but when I came back in people had bought all that was left. Also, enough groceries to hopefully last you months. Mostly baking goods for your cook, some canned food just in case. Also, loaves of bread as I'd mentioned. Some fruits and veggies for use over the next few days, some refrigerated goods, and some frozen foods. I had to make multiple trips. Thankfully they don't restock everything at the same time!"

"Frozen food? But I do not eat...," she reminded him again.

He interrupted her, "You eat ice cream."

"I do not!"

"You do. Ben and Jerrys."

"Those? Taena always bought those for the kids. With them all out of the house now I have no need."

"I suppose you won't mind if I take them home for myself than," he stated, knowing she was fibbing.

"Wait just a minute. Out of pure curiosity, what flavors did you get?"

"What flavors didn't I get would be a shorter answer. I got multiples every flavor they had. Except for that mint crap. I tried to leave one of each flavor for any kids who may want some because I'm trying to be a better person. That and the cart was getting overfilled. Take a look, they should be in the eight bags in the front."

She looked in all the bags. "No peanut butter fudge core," she stated after a moment, clearly disappointed.

He smirked at her, amused, "Thought you didn't eat ice cream," he teased, "And sorry, they must not have had it."

"Well thank you for getting so much of everything. I'd give you a proper thank you right now, but it would be wrong to let all this icecream melt. You did get some wine too, right?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Sorry. I didn't see any," he replied. It wasn't really a lie, he reasoned, he hadn't actually looked.

"Really?" she asked doubtfully.

"Really."

"Well, you could have waited until they restocked just as you did for the bread and toiletries. Should I go there now to check?"

"No, it's probably gone already. Let's get all this stuff put away and then you can give me that thank you that you mentioned."

"I suppose I do have enough wine for a few weeks. Alright, let's get these put away then," she replied smiling at him.


	2. Supermarket Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei gets arrested for fighting at the supermarket and Jaime has to come bail her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews :) I hope that this chapter is better than the previous. A lot more humor. Also cameos by Tyrion, Brienne, and Tormund. [](https://statcounter.com/)

The sound of his cell phone ringing jarred Jaime awake. Fear raced through him as he reached to answer. Late-night calls were never a good thing, especially when you didn't recognize the ring tone. Last time he had gotten such a call it had been to inform him his father was dead. 

"Hello?"

"Jaime! I need..."

"Cersei! Thank gods you are alright! You had me worried sick!"

"I'm not alright!"

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I'm at the police station!"

"The police station?!" he asked, slightly shocked. Had she been drinking and driving again?

"Yes, the police station! They have treated me terribly here. I will certainly be contacting my lawyers first thing in the morning!"

"Why are you at the police station? Were you arrested again?"

"Obviously."

"I told you you need help! I will go to meetings with you."

"How dare you! I was not drinking and driving! And I'll remind you, I was only tipsy that time!"

Jaime sighed in defeat, "What were you arrested for, then?"

"This is all the fault of that damned..." In the background cut in the voice of a no-nonsense woman, whom Jaime could only assume was a police officer, "Mam, you need to end this call. Others need to use the phone."

"This is my one call. You said one call. You never said anything about a time limit," Jaime heard her reply back. He envisioned her biting her lip and flicking her hair back in that adorable way she always did when she was annoyed.

"Mam, tell him what police station you're at and how much you need for bail and end the call," the policewoman stated..

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, it's all the fault of that...hey!"

"Cersei Lannister is being held at Kings Landing police station. Bring ten thousand in cash if you wish to bail her out," the woman stated.

"You hideous..." were the last words he heard before the call cut out.

He sighed and quickly got dressed. In record time he was in the car.

As he drove to the police station he tried to think of the bright side. Perhaps she would be put under house arrest again. With her divorce to Robert having gone through months ago it would mean she would be stuck at home. With the kids now grown she would have no one to distract her. He could come over every day and keep her company. They could watch tv, play video games, take silly photos, and have sex. Lots and lots of sex. He nearly grew hard at the thought. Of course, they were supposed to be keeping their distance from each other due to the virus going around, but that had lasted all of four days before he had caved and went to go visit her. Cersei hadn't been practicing social distance at all and had greeted him with a "You took too long." It hadn't taken much for her to forgive him though and they'd had a rather enjoyable night. 

Finally, he arrived at the police station. 

He went up to the front, "I'm here to bail out my sister, Cersei Lannister." 

"Take a seat over there. We only have one debooker on duty right now so it may be a while. It will be ten thousand cash. Unfortunately, the bailiff isn't due in for another hour so you will have to wait."

"Hello, Ser." The voice from earlier that had cut in. Jaime turned to look, only to find that the voice belonged to a man. 

"Your sister should be released shortly and then the two of you can wait together for the clerk. There are just two ahead of her." Jaime looked at the officer closer. Man? Or woman? He couldn't tell, the voice indicated one thing. The way it looked another something else.

"Thank you," he stated taking a seat. 

A few minutes passed, bored, Jaime took out his phone. He scrolled through youtube looking for any funny videos to occupy his time. He spotted one that said "Trending" that seemed to have been just posted an hour ago. It was titled "Midget and crazy lady supermarket fight." Curious he was about to click it when a voice distracted him, "Well, hello there big woman. I'm here for my one call. I don't suppose that call can be to you?" A tall, bulky red-headed, bearded man with crazy eyes was staring at the officer with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Get on with the call," the officer replied, seeming flustered. 

The man made his call and when he finished he gave the female officer the strangest smile and look Jaime had ever seen anybody give someone.

"What is he in for?" he asked curiously.

"That is none of your concern."

"Oh come on, humor me officer...I didn't catch your name?"

"Officer Tarth. I suggest you wait quietly."

"Please. My sister has been in here, possibly sharing a cell with that man! As her brother, I am most concerned," as her brother and her lover, but this woman? didn't need to know that part.

"Men and women are kept separate."

"Ah! Still, though I am concerned. And what could it hurt? I can probably read about it in tomorrow's paper anyway."

"There is no reason to be concerned. But if it will get you to leave me alone, fine. Public indecency."

"Really? What did he do?"

The woman's face got all red. Jaime thought she looked like Donald Trump on one of his worse days. He laughed, "That bad, eh?" 

"It was a statue. A bear statue for crying out loud! How could he?! Well, I am sure now that they will fix the hole in it."

He started laughing as a voice called out, "Jaime fucking Lannister!"

"Bronn? What are you doing here?" he asked confused. 

"I'm here to bail out your brother."

"Tyrion?"

"Well fuck who do you think? You have any brothers I don't know about?"

"Watch the language," Officer Tarth warned.

"Why is Tyrion here? I came to bail out Cersei," replied Jaime.

"Didn't she tell you? It seems the two of them got into a fight at the local supermarket."

"Really?"

"Nah I came here for the hell of it."

"Well, what in seven hells were they fighting over?"

"Take a lucky guess."

"Toilet paper?"

Bronn laughed, "Your siblings are both full of shit, but no,"

"Hand sanitizer?"

"Wrong again."

"Just tell me!"

"Wine."

"They were fighting over wine? What the hell happened?"

"Fuck if I know. That was all Tyrion had time to tell me. That and to bring ten thousand in cash with me."

"You have ten thousand? I just brought my MasterCard with me." 

"Your Mastercard?"

"You know. Credit card?"

"You can't bail her out with that."

"Why not?" he replied, confused.

"The woman on the phone said cash only."

"Really? Fuck!" exclaimed Jaime loudly.

"If you two could please tone down both the language and your voices. Otherwise, I'm going to have to ask you both to leave," stated officer Tarth.

"Really. But I suppose I can spot you the ten thousand," Bronn offered.

Jaime thought it wise not to ask Bronn why he had so much cash money on him in the middle of the night. The less he knew, the better. "You would do that for me?"

"What else are friends for? Also, I'll be expecting fifty percent interest."

"Fifty percent?! Are you out of your freakin mind?!"

"Maybe so. But that sister of yours won't be out of jail if you don't agree."

"How about twenty percent instead?"

"Hows about twenty-five percent and a bottle of hand sanitizer, and a thirty six-pack of toilet paper. I know you have some of both sitting around your pretty little mansion. That's my final offer. I'm too nice. I really should get a damned castle for all I do for you damned Lannisters," stated Bronn.

The two made small talk for a while before Bronn went to take a piss. Bored Jaime got out his phone and clicked to play the video that he had found moments ago. 

"Ser. I'm going to have to ask you to wear an earpiece," officer Tarth started.

Pausing the video he replied, "Didn't bring one. I was kind of in a rush."

Officer Tarth stated, "Than turn your volume down."

"Fine. Fine."

Clicking play Jaime watched as a cart ran down the supermarket aisle at lightning speed. He watched as customers quickly darted out of the way. The back of a blonde woman came into view. She seemed to be chasing the cart. Wait...was that....? 

"Come back here you wretched beast!" There was no mistaking that voice. That was Cersei. 

The cart continued to run away. Jaime could see now that it was being pushed by a small man....Tyrion?!

In shock, Jaime watched as Cersei caught up to the cart and grabbed the wine bottle out of it.

Tyrion grabbed it back. 

"Give me it!" she exclaimed grabbing for it again.

"I grabbed it first,"

"Only because you're closer to the ground! I saw it first!"

"Sorry sister."

"Don't you sister me!" 

Jaime continued to watch as Cersei attempted to grab the bottle. Tyrion wouldn't let go and the two pulled on the bottle. By now several people in the video had stopped what they were doing and were watching the spectacle.

As the two continued to wrestle with the bottle, somehow the cork gave way and wine spilled all over Cersei. 

"You little beast! You did that on purpose!"

"No! This is on purpose!" he exclaimed as he grabbed an egg out of the egg cartoon in his cart and threw it at her. 

"Arrrgh!" She lunged at him, knocking him into the nearby apple bin. Jaime watched as the apples rolled out and the bin toppled over, taking several other nearby fruit bins with it. At that point, the video cut out.

Finally, just as Bronn returned, an officer came out escorting Tyrion.

"Tyrion. I got your bail money! What happened?" asked Bronn.

"Cersei and I encountered each other in Whole Foods. There was only one bottle of wine left. I had it in my cart already, she stole it out and tried to take it for herself. I wasn't having any of that so I took it back. One thing led to another and here I am."

"Well, I'm glad you're both alright. Really, though Tyrion? A fight over wine? You both need to go to AA," commented Jaime.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I give up my wine."

"Cersei says the same thing. You two have more in common then you like to think," Jaime remarked, earning him a death glare from his little brother.

Twenty awkward minutes later the same officer came out with Cersei. 

"Jaime! Pass me the hand sanitizer."

"Well, hello to you too."

"Just pass it! This place is disgusting!"

"I...I'm sorry. I forgot it." 

"Gods damnit," she replied. Turning to address Officer Tarth she asked, "How long until the bailiff is here?" 

"Unless he is early, another twenty or so minutes."

"Twenty more minutes in this disgusting place?! Ugh," complained Cersei.

"Look on the bright side dear sister. At least this day cannot get any worse," commented Tyrion.

"That is something we can agree on. It will certainly be better once I am far away from you!"

"Umm, actually," replied Jaime without thinking.

"What?" Tyrion and Cersei both snapped.

"Nothing," he replied, thinking it better if neither of them found out about the video before they left.

"Jaime, gimme your phone. I'll order some wine and have it delivered. Surely, there must be some place with some still in stock," Cersei commented. Without waiting for an answer she snatched the phone out of his hands. 

Nervously he watched as she began to play the video. "What is this...who took this! I will sue them into the seven hells!" she exclaimed. 

By some miracle, Jaime was able to pay the bail money and get Cersei out without further argument. Due to the coronavirus her court date was postponed. When she finally had her court date it was nearly winter, and she was in fact sentenced to house arrest. Twenty-Twenty was the year of the coronavirus, but it was also the year Cersei got coronavirus and Jaime nursed her back to health (and then caught it himself, though lucky him, he was asymptomatic). Jaime greatly enjoyed all the time spent with her. Twenty Twenty-one was even better, no coronavirus and Cersei's house arrest lasted the better part of the year. As for the video, it went viral, peaking at over twenty million views. All of Cersei and Tyrion's attempts to have it removed were unsuccessful.


	3. A Very Covid Easter Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime has to venture out amidst the pandemic to accommodate Cersei's demanding chef who insists on fresh ingredients to make the studded lamb for Easter dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like. There is a special guest appearance by a celebrity (if he can be considered that?) in this and the conclusion; also in the conclusion, a few GOT characters make cameos. This chapter was a fun one to write! Enjoy!

"You have to go to the store."

Jaime turned to look at Cersei as she entered the room. She was still in her nightgown, and her hair was a mess, but she looked beautiful. She always did. He could barely hide his disappointment at her request. She wanted him to go to the store? That wasn't at all what he had expected when she texted for him to meet her in the den this Easter morning. Why, his hand had already begun to unbutton his jeans when she had walked in. Dumbfounded all he could do was parrot back at her, "The store?"

"You know the grocery store. Where people go to get food and other supplies?"

"Why would I need to do that? We have enough food and toilet paper to last us months, if not years, remember?"

"We don't."

"Considering I'm the one who went on the eight-hour shopping expedition and bought a u-haul full of stuff I think we do."

"We don't."

"We do."

"We...arrgh why am I arguing with you like we're five again? Since I haven't been able to find a new personal shopper, I need you to go and pick up some herbs."

"Herbs? I bought plenty of herbs when I went! I bought powdered garlic, powdered onion, dried celery flakes and all sorts of things that should last months. They're in the kitchen pantry."

"Those won't do."

"Why in seven hells not?"

"My chef insists that the ingredients be fresh. You know how he gets when he doesn't have the ingredients he needs!"

Ah yes, her wretched chef, he was demanding and rude, and probably the only man other than their father that could put any fear into Cersei. Still, she put up with it all because his cooking was just that good. Jaime also strongly suspected that she rather enjoyed how poorly her chef treated the fellow kitchen and wait staff.

"Well, then perhaps you should fire Gordon and find a new cook," he replied back.

"Even if I wanted to do that, which I don't considering that he makes the best food I have ever tasted; I would never be able to find another cook on such short notice, especially with this coronavirus going around!"

"Have Taena do it all then?" 

Taena was her maid, though since all of her kitchen staff except Gordon had quit due to the virus she had been also helping to prepare meals the past few weeks.

"Taena?! She's terrible! Even with Gordon supervising she can't seem to do anything right! The meal would taste as terrible as the storebought pies from Frey's if we let her do it all on her own!"

A loud bang was heard. "What was that?" Jaime asked, alarmed 

"Probably Gordon. He must be having a meltdown over the thought of not being able to use fresh herbs on the roasted lamb."

"Fire him! You could finally put all those cooking classes father forced you to attend to use," Jaime remarked as they heard yelling coming from the kitchen.

"You attended just as many of those as I did. At least until we were ten or so. Perhaps you should cook our Easter meal," she replied back.

Jaime groaned, remembering the cooking classes she had convinced him to take in place of her. They had bored him to tears, though it had been worth it when he had seen her smile upon returning from the karate classes she had taken in his stead. 

"I only attended those in your stead!"

"Don't worry. I don't have any desire to eat your cooking. I'm just trying to get you to see how ridiculous you're being."

"Well, surely considering the pandemic that has been going on he will be understanding that you can't get fresh ingredients."

Cersei looked at him doubtfully, "Have you met him?"

Jaime sighed, "Why does he have to be such a damned perfectionist! You should have hired a different chef. Hotpie is just as well known as a top chef, why couldn't you have hired him?"

"Hotpie? Hotpie?! Are you serious? He's too young and too fat. He would eat more than he cooked!"

"Well, anybody else then. There had to have been someone else you could have hired even if they weren't as famous or good!"

"I've told you before, I will not sacrifice taste! Besides that, Gordon is right to demand the best. He is cooking for the best family in the United Westeros so it only makes sense that everything should be top-notch. He needs fresh ingredients to stud the lamb. Otherwise, he says we may as well just let Myrcella bake it in her easy-bake oven because the end result would be the same!"

"Fine then. But why do I have to go? Can't you just send Gordon to Freys?"

"I can't"

"Why in seven hells not?" he asked.

"Because he should really be starting the desserts soon. Besides that, Frey's keeps its bakery items close to their fresh herbs. If he saw...."

Jaime cut in finishing for her, "Their atrocious baked goods he would have another heart attack." he paused for a second, "Well, how about sending him to Walmart then?"

"Walmart? Have you lost your freaking mind!? That's where poor people shop."

"Wholefoods than?"

"I refuse to put any more money in Jeff Benzos' pocket!"

"Since when have you cared about such matters?"

"Since last year when his net worth reached higher than the Lannister family fortune!"

"Well, surely you can send someone else to Freys?"

"No. Gordon and Taena are the only ones of my staff who haven't quit to return to their families amidst this cursed coronavirus."

"You could send Taena," he suggested.

"She was going to assist Gordon with his cooking, but I suppose I could do that."

Jaime breathed a sigh of relief, thankful he wouldn't have to venture out.

"You had best head to the kitchens now, then," she informed him.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

Cersei looked at him as though he were stupid, "Gordon needs somebody to help him make the desserts," she stated as if it were obvious.

A look of horror passed over Jaime's face, "That can surely wait until Taena is back from the grocers."

"It can't. We are already behind schedule. The pie and other desserts won't have the proper time to cool if he doesn't start them soon." 

"Couldn't he just toss them in the fridge or freezer?" he asked.

"You want me to ask Gordon to cool hot food in the refrigerator? And you say I've gone mad. Now go head to the kitchens. Gordon will inform you of what needs to be done."

"I'd rather have my teeth pulled without any painkillers then work with that man again. When I helped him last week he told me that my breadsticks were so hard that they could be used as baseball bats for my terribly overcooked meatballs!"

"Then it looks like you'll be going shopping."

"Fine. Where am I going and what am I getting exactly? Should I go to a further away grocer? I believe Tumbleton county has fewer covid cases than ours."

"No. That won't matter."

"It might be safer."

"Safety won't matter."

"Safety won't matter? Are you out of your freaking mind? I don't want to catch COVID!"

"You'll be wearing a full suit for protection."

"A full suit?"

"Yes, a full suit. When you return you can just take off the suit on the lawn. We'll have Taena hose it down with soapy water later just to be safe."

"Don't you think a full suit is kinda overkill? I could just wear one of those masks that everyone else wears."

"Qyburn would have hooked us up with some masks! If only he hadn't been sent to prison. What bullcrap. Those men and women were all nobodies that no one misses. Their deaths helped advance modern medicine by leaps and bounds. Qyburn should have been given a medal! Nobody could ever replace him, but no, I've not managed to find any open-minded doctors to help me with things since Qyburns imprisonment," she remarked sadly.

"A homemade mask then. They shouldn't take too long to make."

"Those aren't effective. A suit is the only way."

Jaime sighed in defeat, "Fine. But where did you get a full suit from when you could not get a medical mask?" he asked curiously.

Cersei looked at him nervously, "Well, it's not exactly a medical suit."

"What is it then?"

"Does it matter? It's a suit and it will protect you from covid." 

"I suppose not, though I'm rather curious now."

"I'll go get it."

"Wait," he stated, grabbing her. Before she could stop it, he pulled her in for a kiss. She couldn't help but kiss him back.

"Someone could walk in..." she stated, finally pulling away reluctantly.

"I don't care, I want you," he replied, pulling her back in. 

"I'll pay my debt when you return," she teased, pulling away again.

"I'd rather take my payment up front. Or not upfront if you wanna try..."

Aghast at the suggestion, she slapped him and was about to shoot off an angry reply back, but then....

"Mommy?" She turned to look. In the doorway stood Tommen holding his stuffed cat.

"Tommen? What are you doing here?" 

"Looking for some candy."

"Tommen! You've just had breakfast an hour ago!"

"I'm hungry mommy. And so is Sir Pounce. He's gone and eated the doggy's food again."

She smiled down at her youngest child, "I suppose You can have a snack. A snack! No candy. Come. Let's get you some cheese and crackers, and Ser Pounce some fancy feast," She paused and turned to Jaime, "I'll be back in a short bit with the suit."

She returned a short while later carrying a suit. The suit:

"What the fuck is that? It looks like something a goddamn furry would wear!" Jaime exclaimed.

"It's Robert's old easter bunny suit. His really old one from before he gained all that weight and ate himself to death."

"Very funny Cersei. Now bring out the real suit."

"This is the real suit. It's all we've got. It should protect you from covid."

"I'm not going out in public wearing an Easter bunny suit!"

Cersei looked at him sternly, "You will. You have to. Easter dinner will be ruined if you don't!"

"Why don't you just pay a neighbor to go?"

"A neighbor? Our closest neighbor is half a mile away! We don't have time for this. In the time you've been arguing with me you could have put the suit on."

"You had better make this worth my while when I get back." 

"I will," she promised.

With that promise, he agreed. "I only have to wear the headpiece, right?"

"Ummmm, actually it's all one piece."

"Fuck. Well fine. But how do I get into this thing?"

"It has a zipper in the back." 

Quickly she unzipped the suit, and held it in front of him, "Now just step in. Duck down and put your head through the hole first." 

"This thing has been washed sometime recently, right?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied sounding unsure.

Reluctantly he ducked into the suit and inserted his head just as she instructed. 

"Good, now just put your arms and legs in and I'll zip you up."  
  
He positioned himself well and she proceeded to zip him up, "There. All done!"

He turned around to look at her and she couldn't help but laugh.

Ignoring his twin's amusement he moved around some. The head turned slightly, but he didn't have that much range. 

"I can't see anything, except for what's right in front of me. I don't think this is very safe," he remarked.

"You'll be fine. Freys is pretty much a straight path south once you leave our house. Just don't make any detours and you'll be fine."

"Wait. How the fuck am I supposed to grab anything with a giant carrot stuck to one of my hands?"

"Uh, I suppose with your other hand? It's not as if you only have the one," she tried not to laugh more as she said it, but couldn't help herself. Jaime just looked so funny in the suit. 

"Can't we cut these hands-off at least? Even the one without the carrot is a damn mitten! I can't drive one-handed with my left hand, let alone with it wearing a mitten!"

"It will help to protect you from COVID if your hands don't touch anything."

"I really can't drive this way. And how am I to properly examine the vegetables for bad spots one-handed with a mitten? Your chef certainly won't be too happy with my selections."

Cersei rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll be right back with the scissors. At least only your hands will be exposed. You had better wash them as soon as you get back!"

Returning with scissors Cersei quickly unzipped the suit. Jaime removed his arms and she cut away. 

"All done, Peter Cottontail!" she exclaimed, laughing.

Jaime eyed her annoyed. She had better make this worth it when he returned. 

"So what am I getting exactly?" he asked as he put his arms back in the suit.

"You should go ask Gordon. I don't want to chance that I might forget something," she replied zipping the suit back up.

"Can't you ask him?" he questioned as he put his shoes on over the bunny feet.

"Could, but won't. Besides that, you have to pass by the kitchens to get to the garage anyway. Now get going."

"Alright. Fine." 

She gave him a quick hug, "Remember, no pit stops and don't take off the suit under any circumstances."

He wanted a more proper goodbye but he couldn't even kiss her in this damned suit. So he just hugged her tight, promising to return with all the items Gordon wanted and then he was on his way. 'The Things I do for love' he thought as he headed to ask Gordon what items he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware they probably might not exist a suit like that (without detachable head) or at least if they do they might be rare, but this made for a funnier story. What do you guys think of Gordon Ramsay as Cersei's chef? As always I love comments/feedback so please leave some :) I'll try to get the conclusion to this chapter out on Easter probably if not before! [](https://statcounter.com/)


	4. A Very Covid Easter Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime goes to the store in an Easter bunny suit and Cersei pays her debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with the conclusion. I thought of posting this in another 2 parts, but I'm too anxious about the end to post it on its own so here ya go. Those of you who don't want to read possibly bad smut, including Jaime spanking Cersei can stop reading after Cersei ends the phone call with Gordon lmao. I almost wanted to call this chapter "the easter bunny is cumming"

As Jaime approached the kitchen he could hear Gordon yelling at Taena. Standing outside the door, he paused and smirked. He'd never liked her and he resented the friendship she seemed to have struck up with Cersei. He eavesdropped a bit, half for the sake of hearing Taena's misery and half to try to gouge how bad of a mood Gordon was in.

"Jesus fucking christ! You picked such terrible looking blueberries that I'd think you were trying to poison a smurf!" 

"Should I make it without the blueberries?" 

"You want to make white-chocolate-blueberry-lasagna without blueberries?"

"Well, you said they were bad, so yes?" 

"Do you know why they call it white-chocolate-blueberry-lasagna?"

"No?"

"Because it has fucking blueberries in it!" 

"So what do I do?"

"Why do these blueberries look so terrible?"

"I...I don't know. Why?"

"Where did you store them?"

"In the fridge just as you said."

"Where in the fridge?"

"Top shelf."

"How fucking stupid are you? I told you if it was too cold it would damage them!"

"I...I...I'm sorry!"

As amused as he was, Jaime decided he had best get on with things. Reluctantly he knocked. 

"What the fuck is it? Come on in. It had better be important. Taena's in the middle of ruining dessert."

"I just need to know what herbs and things you need for Easter dinner," Jaime stated, entering the room.

Gordon turned to look at him, "Jaime?"

"Aye."

"You look more appetizing then the rabbit this one here cooked up the other day, but why the suit?"

"To protect from COVID when I go to the store."

Gordon nodded, "Good idea," he paused and grabbed a sheet of paper off a nearby, unused counter. 

"Here is my list," he handed Jaime the paper. Jaime quickly glanced at it. It was mostly, vegetables, fresh herbs, and seasonings, a little over a dozen items.

Jaime would have preferred to save the list on his phone, but he supposed this would suffice. He bid Gordon and Taena farewell and headed to the garage to get into his car and on his way.

He grabbed his lionheart keychain off the key rack, unlocked his car and got in. He put the key in the ignition and his custom build BMW started up. Turning the radio on, he quickly switched it off of the rock station that Cersei loved and onto a country music station. 

As he pulled out of the parking lot he decided that rather then Frey's grocery he would go to Walmart. Walmart was less of a straight path but about half the distance of Freys. Herbs were herbs, after all, it didn't matter where they were from. 

As he drove he noticed himself getting some strange looks while in the car. He groaned, dreading how the grocery store trip would go. At least there shouldn't be too many if any kids out due to the COVID. 

Aside from a fender bender, in which he gave fake information to the other driver, he arrived at Walmart without any issues. He groaned upon seeing how busy they were, but he reasoned that Freys probably would be just as busy. He parked on the street as the parking lot was full and headed in. As he headed in he realized he forgot the list, so to his annoyance he had to go all the way back out to the car to retrieve it. 

Finally, he was in the store and able to grab a cart. He wanted to hurry up as he was getting rather strange looks, so going as fast as he could he headed to the vegetables.

He had just chosen some garlic cloves and was in the process of picking out onions when he heard a high pitched voice shout loudly, "Look, mommy, it's the Easter bunny!" 

Jaime turned to look, expecting to see a small child. Instead, he saw a boy so tall that he had to have at least started puberty. The boy was wearing a facemask to protect his mouth and nose, so Jaime couldn't accurately guess his age. From the boy's height and acne-ridden face forehead, Jaime guessed the boy to be at the awkward preteen phrase. Yet surely a boy that old wouldn't be calling his mother mommy or still believing in the Easter bunny.

The woman, who must have been the boy's mother, turned to look at him. Jaime gasped when he recognized who it was. She had aged so badly he almost didn't recognize her, but it was Lysa. Lysa Tully. His ex-girlfriend from high school. 

Thinking back about Lysa he wished he had chosen somebody a bit more stable to use as a cover. Which would have basically meant choosing anybody else. He supposed it was the lack of physical intimacy that had caused the suspicions which resulted in the end of their relationship. They had been "together" just three months before she had gone psycho, accusing him using her to get close to her elder sister. Ha, if only she had known. Catelyn Stark was beautiful, but it was his own sister he had the romantic feelings for. It was all at Cersei's urging that he had even dated the insecure Lysa. She told him it would throw off suspicions people might have about them. It hadn't seemed to really work, though everyone thought he was gay, not in love with his sister. Lysa, however, continued to think he had a thing for Cat and had for the next two years attempted several times to get revenge on him. That had only finally stopped once she became obsessed with some boy name Peter in her senior year.

Jaime was thankful for the suit, Lysa need never know it was him inside it. However, as luck would have it the boy approached him. 

"Mr. Easter Bunny, why are you stopping here?" 

"Even Easter Bunny's need food," he replied, briskly walking away. He would get what few items weren't in the fruit and veggie aisle and cycle back here he decided.

"Robin! Robin come back here!" Lysa called after the boy. 

When he failed to come she approached. "Who are you and why are you talking to my son? And why are you dressed like The Easter Bunny?" 

"That's not the real Easter Bunny?" the boy, whom Jaime assumed must be Robin, asked.

"Of course it's not darling. The real Easter Bunny lives on Easter Island."

"It could be him though. It looks like him. I remember seeing him at the mall last year," argued Robin, "Are you like Santa?"

"Like Santa?" asked Jaime absentmindedly as he stepped into the main aisle.

"Yes, do you know everything, see everything?"

"What?"

"Do you know the future?" the boy asked.

"Sure," replied Jaime, half-listening as he tried to figure out where the store kept their fresh parmesan.

"Do you know my future?" the boy asked following him.

Figuring it would get rid of them both he replied, as crass as he could. "At home living in your mother's basement and being obsessed with internet porn. You'll probably develop some kind of weird fetish that you have to pay a prostitute for. Only it won't be a prostitute it will be an undercover cop. Then you'll go to prison and you'll become wife to a guy named Bubba."

"Jaime...Jaime Lannister?"

Shit. 

"You're as much of a jerk now as you were when we dated. I think I'll be filing a complaint with the store. Come on Robin, let's go." 

Jaime shrugged and headed on his way. It was Walmart after all and he doubted anyone unfortunate enough to work there would care. Still, he decided he best hurry along before he had any more unpleasant encounters.

He continued his shopping. He had only one item left to get when a man tapped him on the shoulder. 

The man's hazel eyes stared creepily at him, the pupils wide as a cat. Jaime wondered if he was on some sort of drugs. Wild, curly red hair flowed all around the man's large neck. His beard was long, unruly, thick and unkempt; Jaime saw something unidentified crawling in it, before he could get a good look the creature darted into the thickness. Turning his eyes downward he noted that the man was wearing a Walmart uniform, the tag said: "Tormund: Department Manager" 

"Woah...she didn't tell me your furry suit would be so appealing. I might just need a moment to catch my breath." The man, Tormund smiled at him, which somehow made him look even more insane. If the dictionary had a picture of what crazy looked like, Jaime reckoned that this man would be featured. 

"It's an Easter Bunny suit. How can I help you?"

"I'm the department manager of this here Walmarts grocery section and there's been a complaint about you."

"My apologies. I will just be getting my items and heading on the way," he stated backing away from this Tormund weirdo. He was thankful for the suit as this man looked like someone who would definitely not follow any sort of social distancing rules.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Cause a complaints a complaint. There's paperwork and stuff. Have to give you a strike. Maybe even kick you out of the store and ban you from coming back in. All depends on what the background check brings up. Thems the rules."

Jaime glanced at his surroundings. If he could turn this man's attention elsewhere perhaps he could hurry to the register and pay for his items. If he cut in line at one of the self-checkouts it was possible he could be out of the store before the man even noticed he was gone. It was a long shot, but he had nothing to lose.

Down the aisle, Jaime spotted a tall platinum blonde man reaching something off the top shelf and handing it to a short elderly woman. The man turned to face his direction and they seemed to have breasts. 

"Is that a woman?" Jaime asked without thinking. Quickly he added, "Did you see them pocket those seasoning packets?"

"I wasn't looking in that direction." He turned then to look at whom Jaime was referring to. "She's....wow! So you say she stole something? Well, I'd best go check on that. Wait here."

Wait here he did not. As soon as Tormund's attention was focused on the woman he made a mad dash for the self-checkout. 

Finally, he made it and the man didn't seem to be anywhere around. 

As he glanced around he let out a sigh of frustration. What rotten luck. The self-checkouts were all full with long lines. He glanced at the cashier checkouts. Most of those had long lines as well. He wouldn't be able to cut in line, at least not with a cart. He had come too far to just give up now though. He noted that one line seemed to have only three adults in it. There was a woman wearing a hat currently getting her groceries rung up. Behind her, was a couple. This couple had several children and two filled to the brim carts.

A plan hatched in his mind. The majority of the couple's 5 children looked small, likely under the age of eight so this would hopefully work. If it did then the cashier would be ringing up his stuff in no time.

"Hello. I'm the Easter Bunny. Would you two mind letting me go first? I've got to get these supplies back to Mrs. Easter Bunny so we can have our Easter dinner."

The female of the couple turned to look at him. It was then that he realized it was Catelyn. Catelyn Stark. Wait...did that mean that the woman in front of them was Lysa? Before he could assess the situation his fears were confirmed.

"You! I thought I told the manager about you."

"The manager said that he didn't care. He also said that you were batshit crazy," Jaime lied.

"I suppose I'll be filing a complaint with corporate then," replied Lysa.

"You do that then."

The youngest girl who looked all of about five began hitting Lysa with a loaf of bread. "How dare you be mean to the Easter Bunny!"

"He's not.."

"Arya! Stop hitting Aunt Lysa!" scolded Catelyn.

"If you could just let me go ahead of you. Mrs Easter bunny is really hungry," Jaime stated. 

"We were here first," commented the eldest boy who looked just past the age of believing in the Easter bunny.

"But if you could please just let me go first. For the sake of my si....wife." he corrected himself.

"Are you really the Easter bunny?" asked the eldest girl politely. She had fiery red hair and looked about seven, maybe eight.

"Of course I am!"

"I didn't know you had a wife. How romantic! Who did you marry?"

"The tooth fairy. Recent marriage," It was the first thing that came to his mind, probably because Myrcella had lost a tooth yesterday.

"Wow," the girl replied in awe.

"Can I see you hop?" asked the second to youngest boy who couldn't have been more than four.

"Sure! How about I hop on to the front of the line?" Jaime suggested.

"Even the Easter bunny has to follow rules," stated the male of the couple finally speaking. When he spoke Jaime finally realized that the man was Cat's high school sweetheart Ned all grown up. Time hadn't been kind to him either.

"Fair enough. I hope my wife The Toothfairy will be alright. I wanted to get back to her so that I could make her some soup. She's very ill," Jaime replied solemnly.

"Oh! Please, mom and dad, can we let him go ahead of us? Please! I don't want the tooth fairy to die!" the redheaded girl pleaded.

"Yes let him!" echoed all their younger children.

"Fine. Go ahead," replied Ned, his voice calm, his face cold and stony. In spite of Ned's calm acceptance, Jaime had a feeling that Lysa wouldn't be the only one calling corporate. He had best pay with cash so that they couldn't trace any of this back to him.

Once Ned and Cat moved their carts back and let him get in line he quickly loaded his items onto the register. He thanked them and wished them a happy Easter as the cashier rung his items up. They did not say "You're Welcome" nor did they wish him a Happy Easter, though their children all did, except for the eldest whom Jaime learnt was called Rob. 

Once all of his items were bagged he pushed the cart towards the entrance, leaving it there for someone else. Taking the bags out he began the walk back to his car. 

He couldn't remember where he had parked at first, then he remembered that the lot had been full. Once he was back at his car he went to open the trunk. Immediately he noticed that somebody had ripped off the Trump 2020 bumper sticker that Cersei had insisted upon. He felt a bit relieved till he realized she would just make him get a new one. Sighing he opened the trunk and loaded everything in.

Once he came around to the front he noticed a piece of paper stuck to his dash. He grabbed it curiously, figuring it must be some sort of advertisement. As he looked he realized it was a ticket. What the hell? There were tons of cars parked here, none of the others seemed to have any sort of ticket on their dashboards. Just his luck.

Groaning he got into the car and begun the drive home. He couldn't wait to see Cersei. Her thank you would certainly make this terrible experience worth it.

Thankfully the drive was uneventful and he didn't get into another accident. Once he arrived home he got out of the car and instead of heading inside, went out onto the lawn and took off the Easter Bunny Suit. He breathed in the fresh air as he headed back into the house.

He headed to go put the bags in the kitchen. He had some good luck as Taena was now alone in there and there was no sign of Gordon. Though Taena was far from his favorite person it still beat having to be around Gordon.

Still Gordon wasn't normally one to leave a kitchen while food was in the oven so as he set down the bags he asked curiously, "Where's Gordon?"

"Outside taking a walk to destress. He said he needed to after cooking with me all morning. He should be back in twenty or so minutes if you want to wait."

"No thanks. I had best be going."

"Wait! Why don't you help him. I cannot bare another moment cooking with this man! I can repay you," she said suggestively, starting to take off her shirt. 

Unfortunately for Taena Cersei was the only woman for him and he rolled his eyes at her antics, "You're not my type, put your damn shirt back on," he replied as he left.

He headed to Cersei, knowing that she would likely be watching some cartoons with Myrcella and Tommen in the family room. He pulled her away from them and led her into the bedroom. She did indeed make things very worth it, and Jaime was getting rather close. Then, Cersei's cell phone blared. It was Gordon's ring tone. Great. Just fucking great. Hopefully, she wouldn't stop...

Cersei did indeed stop. She grabbed her cellphone as she mouthed at "Sorry" at him.

"How in the hell am I supposed to make Easter nut rolls without any nuts? He forgot the nuts!" She wasn't even on speakerphone and Jaime could hear Gordon's furious voice.

The only nut Jaime cared about right now was his own, but Cersei shushed him as she replied, "Just forget about the Easter nut rolls."

She paused for a moment listening to whatever Gordon was saying next, his voice now too low for Jaime to make anything out.

She laughed and remarked, "I'd much rather you not kick him there. No...no forget about it. I'll even pay you extra this week for the trouble. But do NOT call my cellphone ever again unless it is an actual emergency. or you will be very sorry!" 

Hanging up finally she turned towards Jaime, "Now where were we?" She kissed him and as usual, he didn't protest when he tasted himself on her. Finally, he had enough and pulled away. "Cersei" he moaned rubbing his erection against her jeans. 

She smiled at him and begun kissing him all along down his chest, slowly going down further and further. When she got to his cock instead of putting it in her mouth she played with it, licking every inch of it, but refusing to take it in her mouth. She licked the head slowly, tasting his precum as she stared into his eyes. She was driving him wild, Damn her. All thoughts of being nice went out the window, once he came she was in for a rude awakening. 

Finally, after an agonizing amount of time she once again took his cock in her mouth. She took him deep as she could, looking into his eyes the whole time. It didn't take long at all until he shot a surprising load of cum in her mouth. She swallowed it all and finally released his cock. 

Jaime lay there, fully satisfied, at least in one way. Meanwhile Cersei was already getting undressed herself, expecting her brother would return the favor as he always did. She laid down next to him, kissing him so that he could once more taste himself on her. They lay next to each other, hands entwined. After a few moments of nothing she couldn't help but voice her frustration, "Any moment now, Jaime." He loved the smell of her, loved the taste of her, but he wasn't letting her get off, no pun intended, that easily.

"Do you think you've paid your debt now?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, considering the sounds you were making and how much of your load I just swallowed yes!"

"So you think you doing something you do nearly every day pays your debt?" he asked her amused. 

"Well....yes?"

"And answering the phone for Gordon while paying that debt is appropriate?"

"It could have been important!" she protested.

"You would have never answered if it had been you about to cum!"

She had no defense for this, she had after all ignored Gordon's call just two weeks ago when Jaime was pleasuring her.

"And teasing me like that after?" he continued.

"I was just having a bit of fun."

"A bit of fun, eh? I think you should be punished."

Punished? That was often a thing she did to him. 

She laughed the suggestion away, "I think you're forgetting who I am dear brother."

"No, sweet sister. I've just decided how you can pay your debt."

"And how is that?"

"I should get to do something you have never let me do."

"Like?" she said playing dumb.

"Like spank you."

Cersei laughed again, "You can't be serious."

"You've spanked me many times when I've been bad...sometimes even when I haven't! It's only fair I should get to finally return the favor."

"And if I say no?"

"Well, I suppose I could come up with something else. Something that I'm sure you wouldn't end up enjoying so much," stated Jaime disappointed.

"Like?"

"You could spend a day with Tyrion. By spending a day I mean an actual day, not your little trick you pulled last time you paid a debt."

"My little trick?"

"Of driving to the wine tasting event with him and then going your separate ways. And I can come up with other options too I suppose." He rattled off a list of activities, each one sounding more boring than the next.

"Really Jaime, fishing? I would die of boredom, though I still would surely catch more than you! But I think I'll take the spanking over any of these things."

"Good. I'll even be extra nice to you. If you can listen to the whole story of my trip to the supermarket without laughing, I won't spank you." He said this knowing that the end result would be the same, for he knew his sister and he knew she wouldn't be able to restrain herself once she heard it all. He also knew she would try to restrain herself, and watching that would be almost as enjoyable as spanking her would be.

He proceeded to tell her the story starting with the part where he got into a fender bender because he had no peripheral vision thanks to the suit.

"Is the car fine?" she asked.

"Yes, and so am I, not a scratch on me, thank you for asking," he replied sarcastically. Then he proceeded to tell her how he had given the driver, a scruffy looking guy clad in leather, whose name sounded somewhat like the word "Urine" fake information. At this point, Cersei seemed only mildly amused. 

Finally, he got to the part about running into Lysa and how she had a son who actually thought he was the Easter bunny. He told her every detail of that encounter, right down to what he had said to the boy, Robin. Then he proceeded to tell her about his encounter with the store manager, leaving out of course which store it was that he had gone to. At this point, Cersei was biting her lip and her face was getting red. She was doing her best to prevent herself from laughing, but it seemed it wouldn't be long before she lost the battle.

When he got to the part about how he had cut in line, Cersei could not hold it any longer, she let the breath she had been holding and exploded in laughter. 

"I......I....well fuck, you win," she conceded once she recovered.

He grinned at her, "Good! Now as you always tell me, assume the position."

Cersei got into position, positioning her hands and knees on the mattress. Her ass was up now up in the air facing him. It was a position Jaime himself often found himself in and one she only assumed for him when she wanted to be fucked from behind. 

Seeing the sight of his sister's beautiful ass waiting to be spanked Jaime felt himself starting to get hard again. He reached a hand under her and inserted two of his fingers to find that she was wet. Not soaking, but her arousal was evident. She moaned and moved against his fingers as he teased her clit. He could fuck her here and now. He could, but she needed to pay her debt first and he could wait. He withdrew his fingers, and moved them to his mouth, tasting her sweet scent,

"I'm going to spank you Twenty times, ten for each cheek. And you dear sister are going to count. Now don't miscount or I might have to do extra!"

He spanked her, starting gently at first, then going harder and harder. She counted each and every one in between moans. The sounds of her cries made him rock hard.

Finally finished, he smirked, "Now your debt is finally paid." He reached his hand under her once more and inserted two fingers in her. He was surprised to find that she was now soaking wet. "Looks like perhaps this wasn't the best punishment. You must have rather enjoyed it." He would pay for this later, but for now he was enjoying the power he had over her. 

"Just fuck me," she demanded.

He teased her more, rubbing her clit gently. She wasn't going to demand, she was going to beg just as he had done earlier. "Turn around" he ordered. She did so without hesitation, laying down flat on her back now for him and spreading her legs.

She no doubt thought he was going to fuck her now. Instead he dived in, tasting her.. "Jaime! Jaime! Jaime!" she called his name.

He stopped when he sensed just how close she was getting. She protested vehemently. 

"Revenge for earlier when you stopped," he smirked at her. He kissed her all over her thighs. 

"Fuck me!"

Ignoring her demand, he moved to her breasts and teased her nipples with his tongue, while pinching the other with his hand. 

"Fuck me already dammit!" she demanded again. 

He continued to tease her for a good ten more minutes and she kept demanding he fuck her. He wanted to hear her beg this time. He thought he was going to lose this battle, he was so horny for her that he knew he couldn't wait much longer.

"Beg."

"It's not love to make me beg!" she protested.

"I love you more than anything." he promised, "But that's a quite ironic statement given our earlier encounter, don't you think?"

"Damn you!" she exclaimed.

He teased her some more, until finally, she was begging for him to fuck her. 

He positioned himself on top of her and slid inside her with ease. She put her arms around him and bucked her hips against him as he began to fuck her slowly. 

"Faster! Faster!" she demanded.

He was all too happy to oblige and it wasn't long before he was fucking her hard and she now had wrapped her legs around him, ensuring the deepest possible penetration. They were fucking so hard that he feared the bed might break. It wouldn't be the first time; though Cersei had been on top that time, so he supposed she had been to blame. 

Hopefully, nobody had wondered upstairs because Cersei wasn't holding back her cries of pleasure this time. Not only that, she was screaming his name. It was a good thing he had cum earlier otherwise he would have came right then and there, the sound of his name on her lips as he fucked her being just about the hottest sound he'd ever heard.

Before long Cersei was close again and he felt her muscles clench around his cock. "Jaime!" she cried again as she had a very intense orgasm. That was it for him too and barely a few seconds later he exploded inside of her. They lay there for a moment, his weight heavy on her, but her not complaining. Both were out of breath.

Finally, he moved off of her and moved to hold her in his arms. "Wow...that...was...wow," she stated. He kissed her slow and sweetly as he held her. Pulling away she smiled at him. They got to talking a bit more and the grocery store visit came up again.

"So, it said Department Manager, right?" she asked.

"Hmmm?"

"For the manager, the one who tapped you on the shoulder."

"Yes."

"Alright. So tomorrow we will go to Whole Foods and complain to the head manager."

Shit. He definitely should have gone to Whole Foods, he knew that now. Well, it wasn't lying if he just didn't tell her. 

"No. I think we should just forget about it."

"We will do no such thing. We're Lannisters, we don't act like fools and we don't tolerate being treated as fools either."

Cersei was incessant, and the conversation kept going in circles, so he had no choice but to explain it was Walmart he had gone to. Needless to say, she was not impressed. He was lucky he had made her cum so hard. elsewise he was sure her rage would be tenfold. Still, he had a feeling the next debt paid, the next spanking given would be his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhahaha that was probably not what you guys were expecting at all! I'm kinda mortified now tbh. Can't believe I'm posting this..,Please do review, really nervous about this chapter! All reviews welcome, and if you wanna just review the part before the smut that's fine too, I definitely want to hear what ya'll think about the parts with Gordon.[](https://statcounter.com/)
> 
> have decided to continue at some point but I don't know when that will be


	5. Cabin Fever Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei and Jaime are seventeen and one Saturday travel a few hours away to have a day out as a couple. They catch Corona. Jaime is asymptomatic, Cersei is not as lucky. Tywin orders them to quarantine at the family's lake cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't planned on coming back to this but then the last chapter and others did get much more reviews over time and seemed many did want me to continue so decided to give you guys some more! :)
> 
> I'd planned for the next chapter to be Cersei plotting to kill Robert, and Jaime helping, but the muse wasn't coming for it! So instead I've decided to do teenage Jaime and Cersei isolating together, just them.

[](https://statcounter.com/)"Well, this was a rather crappy day," Cersei complained.

"I told you we should have canceled our reservations and stayed home," replied Jaime, opening the car door for her.

"Perhaps we should have. But this may have just been our last meal out for quite some time. If our governor does as others have then restaurants will be shut down soon."

"You should have just let me offer them cash to leave," replied Jaime, getting in the driver's seat next to her.

"That would have been rather pointless. If they can afford to eat there they can't be bought," stated Cersei.

They'd hoped to end what had been a disappointing day with a peaceful dinner in a quiet restaurant. Jaime had made reservations at an upscale seafood restaurant in a city two hours away from where nobody knew them. One problem, seated at the table behind them, was a large Italian American family. Needless to say, dinner was neither quiet nor peaceful.

Earlier things had not gone so well for them either, They had been having a couples day out. A date you could call it.

First, they had gone out for lunch and their hamburgers had been undercooked, so they'd sent them back, only to end up with them being overcooked. Cersei had the poor waitress in tears and it obviously wasn't even the girl's fault. Then they'd left their meal unfinished and gone for pizza and to Cersei's annoyance, the place did not sell thin crust, so they'd had to settle for a traditional style.

After lunch, they had gone to the movies where their luck seemed to have improved some. They'd spent so much time making out that Jaime couldn't remember what movie they had seen. During the good part, which Cersei wanted to actually pay attention to, they had gotten caught sneaking in food. Of course, It wasn't that they couldn't afford the far overpriced movie food, Cersei was just rather picky on her snacks and too many movie theaters didn't sell her favorite twix, which was the peanut butter one. They'd had to bribe the pimply-faced girl who nearly kicked them out with a bunch of twenties.

Next, they had gone to the beach where they had hoped they could have a romantic walk together before working on their tans. However, the beach had been so crowded that they could barely maneuver around, let alone find a place to sun and makeout. 

Finally, they had wrapped up the day at the restaurant whose parking lot Jaime was pulling out of.

As they began to drive away, Cersei turned on the radio. As predicted the governor had ordered all non-essential businesses closed starting the next day. She rolled her eyes. "So much overhype about what is basically no worse than the common flu. It's not as though people like us even need to worry. Old people are the only ones in any danger from this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but please review and let me know what you thought! The next chapter is rough drafted and is Cersei and Jaime on a road trip to a cabin to self-isolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/feedback and suggestions much appreciated. I plan to do these for as long as this thing lasts.


End file.
